


in your warmth and comfort

by prettypurplegirl08



Series: One Ship A Day [2]
Category: Actors: Songs Connection (Anime), Exit Tunes Presents ACTORS (Albums)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurplegirl08/pseuds/prettypurplegirl08
Summary: Hinata comforts his annoyed boyfriend, Saku.
Relationships: Mitsutsuka Hinata/Otonomiya Saku
Series: One Ship A Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068746
Kudos: 7





	in your warmth and comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world!
> 
> Maaan I feel bad I can't keep up with the one fic a day thing my friend is giving me but hh i'm tryiiiing >.<  
> ANYGAAYYYSS, it's been a while (a yr actually holy shit) since I've written anything for Actors so I feel I'm a bit rusty on their characterization, so please bear with me uwu  
> Second fic for this fandom and it's still Hinasaku cuz why not xDDD i might write smth for utasuke soonst for this challenge thing my friend gave me, hopefully
> 
> weelllp  
> that's all! byeeshh!  
> enjoy this short fic! :DDD
> 
> Lots of luv,  
> Jullia

It hasn’t been a few hours since Hinata and Saku parted ways so it surprises Hinata, as ecstatic as he was, when found Saku calling him. He answered almost immediately after seeing the caller ID, already missing his boyfriend so he couldn’t help it, really.

“Ah, Saku-kun, what is it? Did you miss me already? Kidding ~” he couldn’t help but joke, feeling a little too happy.

However, his excitement slowly faded at Saku’s tone from the other line “Hinata-kun?”

Concern replaces his enthusiasm with how down Saku sounded “Saku-kun, are you okay? Is something wrong?” the questions started rolling out of his mouth as they spun in his head. Was it about his sister? But she’s doing well now, right? Or maybe something happened? An emergency?

“I’m fine, but… sorry, you must be busy, I don’t want to—“

“No, it’s okay! You can tell me anything, I’m not really bothered!” Hinata immediately cuts off, avoiding the possibility of Saku shutting him out again as he usually did before. They’ve talked about this a lot already, but Hinata understands Saku’s just worried about bothering others. They can take it one step at a time.

“Then…” there was a bit of hesitation in Saku’s tone before he finally voiced his request “can you come over for a bit?”

Hinata can almost imagine Saku’s adorable reaction right now and his heart may have skipped a beat at the offer “Of course! Of course! Wait for me!” and with that, Saku hung up the call as Hinata hurried to get himself dress to go to Saku’s place.

It didn’t take him long to get to Saku’s place, it wasn’t too far from his home anyways—though he may have ran all the way to get there faster. He composes himself a little before ringing the door.

Saku opens the door and he didn’t look too good, he looked slightly annoyed and Hinata was sure he’s seen that expression from somewhere before. The other boy pulls him inside and closes the door. Hinata was about to ask him what was wrong but he gets cut off as Saku’s wrapping his arms around the redhead’s waist and burying his face on the other’s neck.

“S—Saku-kun?” Hinata asks, surprised of the action.

“Hinata-kun…” Saku mumbles against his neck, his warm breath sending a shiver down Hinata’s system “let’s not fight ever, okay?”

“Uh… okay.” Hinata blinks, registering the boy’s words before he comes up with an idea as to why Saku was acting as he is right now “Oh, don’t tell me… did Uta-kun and Sosuke-kun fight again?”

Hinata feels his boyfriend nod, a small groan could be heard as he feels his hold on him tighten and the redhead couldn’t help but giggle—Saku was too cute! But that explains things, every time Uta and Sosuke fought, Saku would try to get them to make up again, but he knows he also has his limits.

“Fighting is so stressful. I don’t want us to fight like that ever, Hinata-kun.” Saku whispers, Hinata could imagine a blush creeping up in the other’s cheek and he wanted to see it so badly.

“Alright. But first, do you want to move somewhere else? It’s a little tiring to be doing this at your front door.” Hinata asks.

“Ah, right. Sorry.” Saku immediately latches off of Hinata, realizing he had kept him by the door because he couldn’t help himself, and as Hinata suspected, a light blush adorned Saku’s adorable face.

However, Hinata didn’t hold himself back, pulling Saku back into a hug and letting his arms wrap around the redhead’s neck. The action surprises Saku but he doesn’t resist it. What surprises him more was Hinata’s hold on his legs, sweeping him up and he instinctively wraps them around the other’s waist.

“H—Hinata-kun?!” Saku yelps, eyes wide in shock to the action of being lifted off his feet.

“I’ll take you to your bedroom then. And then you can whine to me all about Uta-kun and Sosuke-kun’s fight.” Hinata says, a cheeky smile on his lips.

Saku’s cheeks turn another shade redder if that was even possible “You’re being unfair again, Hinata-kun.” The boy pouts as he’s taken to the bedroom “But thank you.” He adds.

“Anything for you, Saku-kun.” Hinata giggles, warm and hearty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Lots of luv,  
> Jullia


End file.
